


Universe

by anderhummel



Series: Klaine Advent 2016 [21]
Category: Glee
Genre: Klaine Advent 2016, M/M, kid!klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 01:24:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8947651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anderhummel/pseuds/anderhummel
Summary: Day 21 of Klaine Advent 2016. The prompted word is "universe."
Kid!Kurt tells kid!Blaine about everything he learned in school





	

Kurt and Blaine were lying on the grass in Kurt's backyard.

Kurt had just began his first year at elementary school three weeks ago and Blaine, who still had a whole year of kindergarden was curious about all the things his best friend learned. 

There was  _so_ much to learn about and Kurt, being a year older than Blaine, was super smart and had so many answers to all of Blaine's questions. Blaine couldn't wait to be older and go to school too.

"What did ya learn about today," he asked his friend.

"About the planets and the universe and stuff," Kurt answered.

"Can you tell me ab't it?"

"Hm well, there's the sun, which is like super duper big, and everything goes in c'rcles 'round it. Like all the planets. 'xcept the moon, that goes around the earth, but i don't know if that's a real planet. I don't know all the names without looking, but if you wanna you can help me with my homework. We're s'pposed to make up a sentence that starts with all the same letters as the planets around the sun."

"That's so cool. I wanna go to school with you," Blaine mumbled. He had been upset when his mother had told him he was still a bit to young to enroll in school and would thus not be in the same class as Kurt. They werent even in the same building anymore, so they couldn't see each other during recess either, like they were used to.

"What 'bout the univers," Blaine inquired after a pause.

"What about it?"

"What's that?"

Kurt thought for a moment before responding. "Well it's even bigger than all of that other stuff. It's like everything. We're in the universe, but the sun is too, and all the planets, and at night the stars as well. It's like super big and everything in comparison everything is tiny. For the universe we're even smaller than the smallest ant you could imagine. I guess sorta like when you're on a plane, 'xcept ev'ry planet looks as small as the people do. At least my teacher said it's sorta like that when I asked," Kurt explained.

"Hey Kurt?"

"Yeah?," he said turning onto his side to look at his friend.

"Thanks for making me smarts too"


End file.
